


Desert Flower

by craigorytucker



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is just a big gentle giant that doesn't know how to talk to a well versed Tweek, Gerudo Craig, Hylian Tweek, Legend of Zelda AU, M/M, rating may change I haven't decided yet LOL, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigorytucker/pseuds/craigorytucker
Summary: After years of traveling, Tweek should know better than to wander into the desert at night. Now, caught in a sandstorm and surrounded by creatures wanting to kill him, things aren't looking in his favor. That is, until someone saves him. But come to find out the next day, it wasn't just somebody that saved him.It was the king of the people that reside in the desert, and he's taken a liking to the young Hylian.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

The land of Hyrule has always been a peaceful land; home to many creatures and people far and wide. There are the Gorons; creatures made of rock and able to withstand even the most intense heat. They reside in the Northeast of Hyrule on the volcanic fields of Death Mountain. The Ritos are their neighbors of the West; bird like people that reside in the forest. Then there are the Zora; a race of aquatic folk that reside in the Southeast region in Zora’s Domain. Finally, the Gerudo; a race of thieves that are made up of only women. They reside in the Southwest region in the desert, the only ones capable of withstanding the harsh climate.

Despite the races being separated by the domain, the Hylians all lived peacefully amongst them.

But then the war happened, plunging Hyrule and its people into a terrible darkness for what was close to one hundred years.

Things are different now. They will never be as peaceful as they once were, but the leaders of each domain remain agile and dedicated to maintaining a balance between each nation of the sorts. For a long time, people were unable to travel from region to region, the war damaging trails and transportation systems. Now?

People are free to travel as they please; so long as they know what they’re getting themselves into.

“You might want to think about staying at the stables for the night, traveler.”

The young Hylian looked up at the Rito talking to him, sighing after a moment before continuing the process of gathering his things.

“Why is that? I just need to make it a little further for the day and then I’ll be satisfied with the progress I made.”

“The desert is no place to travel at night. The weather has been unpredictable, and you wouldn’t want to get caught in a sandstorm.”

“Do you travel the desert often?”

The Rito paused for a moment.

“…Occasionally. I have friends in Gerudo Town.”

This was interesting.

“I thought they didn’t let males into Gerudo Town?”

“They don’t, but when you’re friends with the king, they make a few exceptions. Besides, if I didn’t open up my beak, would you know that I was a guy?”

He opened up his wings to the side, letting the traveler take a good look at him.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Your wingspan is too long to be that of a woman’s. You also have the traditional feather styling of a male Rito.”

Baffled, the Rito took his seat once more and smiled.

“I’m _impressed_ ,” He looked the blonde Hylian up and down. “What’s your name, traveler?”

“Tweek,” He hitched his backpack up onto his shoulders, sticking his hand out. “And you?”

“Token,” He said, shaking the hand that was outstretched towards him. “A pleasure.”

Tweek looked out the doors of the stable for a moment, noticing the sun going down. He nibbled on his lip as he remembered Token’s suggestion…but he couldn’t stay here. He needed to travel just a _little_ further.

“Well Token,” Tweek looked back at him. “I appreciate the light conversation and warning, but I must be on my way.”

Token gave him a small nod, signifying he understood.

“Good luck, and may the Gods look over you on your travels.”

The little burst of cool air that hit Tweek’s face momentarily took his breath away. As he approached the final stretch of the trail, the sight of the desert made his stomach feel twisted. It was much vaster than he anticipated. He’s heard much about the horrors of the desert on his travels to get here, but he didn’t anticipate the sense of uncertainty that settled in his stomach the moment he felt sand beneath his boot.

Tweek has traveled most-if not all-of Hyrule at this point. The war took a lot from him and his family-his father included when he was younger-so he set out on his own journey once the war ended when he was sixteen. Now, he’s twenty-four and he’s seen more of this land than most people see in a lifetime. Of course, he visits home every now and then, but he gets too antsy staying in one place for too long.

It’s why he knows so much about every race of people in this land, knows so much about the flowers, the creatures, the weather. He pays attention, he listens, he learns, and he remembers.

But sometimes Tweek has to take risks; like right now, for instance. The further he walked into the desert, the more he started to realize that he probably should have listened to the Rito’s advice and stay at the stable. It was too late to turn back now…so he kept moving. The sun dipped below the horizon faster than anticipated, the temperature quickly plummeting to uncomfortable temperatures.

“You know Tweek, sometimes it’s okay to take a break! Take a chill pill, my guy, and get a good night’s rest!” He hissed to himself. The silence of the desert around him wasn’t helping the uncertain lump settling in his stomach. The sand muffled any sound around him, which wasn’t good considering creatures love to lurk around at night. Sure, he was skilled with a bow and arrow, but he was rendered pretty much useless if he can’t hear or see them!

 _Wait_.

Tweek swore under his breath as he realized he couldn’t see up ahead, which only meant one thing: _sandstorm_.

Looking around quickly, he tried to find anything that could shelter him. Rock, overhang, little cave, abandoned camp sight.

But there really wasn’t anything.

So, he grabbed a bandana off his backpack, tying it around his nose and mouth to keep from inhaling too much sand. The storm reached him faster than he expected, or maybe it was just closer to begin with and Tweek hadn’t noticed?

It didn’t matter, because Tweek was trying to move through the storm as fast as could. Considering the ground wasn’t easy to walk on to begin with, maneuvering his way through a sandstorm was no easy feat. He couldn’t remember if he was walking straight or not. Did he turn at some point? It felt like it! His eyes were burning from the sand around him, body chilled as the cool night air whipped around him. Finally, Tweek made an executive decision: stand still. He dropped to his knees, covering his face from the sand in an effort to ease the stinging sensation he felt. But then he heard the chatter of Bokoblins, gasping as he tried to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from. The wind around him was disguising the sounds, making it difficult to find where they were at. In a way, it sounded like they were surrounding him.

_…They are surrounding me._

Slowly standing to his feet, Tweek could just make out the silhouette of one of the creatures in front of him. He grabbed the bow off his back, taking hold of an arrow before aiming in front of him. The creature dropped to the ground, the Hylian taking the opportunity to run the best he could. The creatures quickly followed suit once they heard their target move. Their chatter grew louder the longer Tweek ran. He blindly shot into the unknown behind him, hearing one or two of the Bokoblin fall to the ground.

But there had to have been about five or six more. Maybe even more than that!

A rumble of thunder made him turn forward, Tweek laughing out of pure disbelief.

Of course! Of course, now of all times a storm is going to roll through!

However, Tweek quickly realized that he could feel vibrations coming towards him. _Great! What the fuck else could go wrong?!_ Everything was starting to hurt in his body, eyes stinging profusely and practically begging him to stop moving and keep them closed. He saw what looked like a lantern through his daze, opening his mouth to shout for help. But all he inhaled was sand, his bandana doing no help at this point. Coughing, Tweek managed a scream when he felt the sharp nails of a Bokoblin sink into his forearm. But the pain was quick, the creature behind him yelling out as something-or _someone-_ impaled him. Tweek shouted in surprise at that, backing up and away from the dead Bokoblin before turning to run. An arm wrapped around his torso, no sound leaving his mouth as it dropped open. He was so tired of running, of trying to keep the sand out of his eyes and mouth. And as Tweek’s body realized it was no longer in danger, he let his eyes drop closed.

It looked like a Hylian arm around him, but Tweek knew it wasn’t.

He was in the desert, so that meant one thing: it was a Gerudo.

* * *

“Has the voe awaken yet?”

“No. I fear he took more of a beating than we realized.”

The voices around him didn’t sound familiar. He wanted to open his eyes, but everything in Tweek’s body was shouting at him to just rest a little longer.

“How long do you suspect he was out there?”

“Based on how much sand was in his hair and stuck to his skin, I’d say too long for a Hylian his size.”

Two women. Two women he didn’t know and that made Tweek nervous. So-ever so carefully-he opened his eyes. Looking around, he realized he was in a bed. It was…comfortable, to his surprise, considering it seemed like the building was made of sandstone and most of the other furniture around him was too.

“What would a Hylian be doing out here anyways?”

“It’s difficult to tell. Sight-seeing, maybe? Or simply just got lost.”

“I wasn’t l-lost,” Tweek croaked out, coughing from the dryness in his mouth. “Just…traveling.”

The two women turned around, their eyes widening as they rushed to his side.

“You’re awake!”

“Call his royal highness!”

Tweek blinked at the mention of _his royal highness_ , eyes widening as his vision became clearer.

“Tall!” He croaked out, sitting upright in bed quickly. “You-Gerudo!” The two women blinked, laughing as they stared down at the blonde before them.

“Well, you’re in the desert, young Hylian. This is our land.”

“Is this-is this Gerudo Town?! How-why am I here?! _How_ am I even here?! I thought men couldn’t-!”

“They can’t,” The dark haired one said. “But his royal highness saved you. So, we made an exception.”

There it was again. _His royal highness_. Tweek sighed as he looked down in his lap, blinking as he saw his arm wrapped up.

“What happened to my arm?”

“Do you not remember?”

The sound of a new voice made the Hylian sit up straighter, pointed ears twitching slightly as he slowly looked up. There, in the doorway, stood a _man_. A _Gerudo_ man that made everyone else in the room fall to one knee in order to bow. He had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. It ran down his back and stopped just above his waist. A gold necklace with beautiful blues in it sat against his collar bone, more golden bands wrapping around his biceps and forearms. He had a lot of gold jewelry on him, Tweek trying to take note of all his piercings: two gold rings in each pointed ear, a gold ring in his septum, gold barbell through his nipple.

_Oh of course you notice that one, Tweek._

He assumed both of them were pierced, but could only see one since a beautiful blue cloth draped over his left shoulder and covered half his chest and arm. The fabric wrapped around his waist, where a red cloth hung from his hips and between the front of his legs. Golden armor made up his shoes, the souls of his feet still exposed in order to feel the ground beneath him. He adorned a headpiece, the red jewel in the middle of it vibrant against his dark hair. The same jewel was seen in the center of his forehead, the ringlet across his skin connecting to the headpiece. It was beautiful against his olive skin tone, and Tweek _really_ tried to figure out how tall he was, but it was useless.

To put it simply, the man in front of Tweek was impossibly tall and also the most beautiful creature he’s discovered on his travels.

“I-I…no. I don’t.” He eventually choked out. He realized he has _really_ been staring at this man for a good minute without responding. _Way to go, dumbass._

“You were ambushed by a pack of Bokoblins in the storm. One grabbed your arm, but I killed him before he could hurt you even more.”

_That’s what happened to that one. This guy. Well…this KING._

“You…saved me…thank you,” Tweek bowed his head as a sign of respect, his eyes closing as he swallowed hard. “I-I was afraid I was a goner out there.”

“You very well might have been a goner if I hadn’t come along,” _Oh my Gods he’s walking closer._ “But…I somehow found you in that mess of a storm. And I’m glad I did.” Tweek looked up as he saw his feet by his bedside, eyes widening as his legs and torso just seemed to never end. But Tweek eventually found his face.

His eyes were blue.

“What’s…what’s your name?” Tweek found himself asking. The two women from before stood at attention, their spears aimed towards Tweek. He let out a yelp, tugging the blanket up to protect himself.

“You don’t get to ask-!”

“Bebe, it’s alright.”

“But sire-!” She blinked as he looked over his shoulder at her, Bebe grumbling under her breath as both her and Wendy returned their weapons to their sides.

“I-I’m sorry if-if I overstepped! I’ve never been-!”

“It’s okay. You’re not overstepping at all. No outsider has been here before. Well,” The man smiled, looking out the window for a moment. “Plenty of outside vai have been here, but never voe like you.”

“What-what does that mean?”

“Vai are women and voe are men,” The man looked back down at Tweek. His gaze as intoxicating. “We have our own language here.”

“Oh! That-that’s so interesting,” Tweek let his blanket drop in his lap, smiling as he thought of something. “Token didn’t mention that.”

The man blinked as he heard the name leave the Hylian’s lips, smiling as he looked down at him.

“You know Token?”

“I met him at the last stable before the desert. We started talking and he told me I should’ve spent the night at the stable. In retrospect, I should’ve listened to him,” A pause. “Wait…king!” Tweek looked up, green eyes bright as he grinned. “You’re the friend he talked about, aren’t you?!”

“The friend has a name,” He laughed, Tweek blinking as he held a large hand out to him. “My name’s Craig. And you, young Hylian?”

It was comical taking Craig’s hand in his, considering Tweek’s whole hand fit in his palm. But he smiled, nonetheless. Feeling Craig’s fingers wrap around his hand…he can’t explain it, but the feeling inside of his stomach was unlike anything he had felt before.

The best way Tweek could describe it was the feeling of a butterfly’s wings gently scraping against his insides.

“My name’s Tweek.”

* * *

After sleeping just a little longer, Tweek woke up sometime in the late afternoon. He could tell by the position of the sun when he stepped outside.

“Ah. You’re awake.” The blonde woman said, Tweek recalling her name being Bebe. It didn’t really resonate with Tweek that _every_ Gerudo was tall. He had forgotten about that. He was only about five four, and this woman had to be about six seven.

“Um…am-am I allowed to walk around? Find something to eat?”

“Technically, yes, but his royal highness has requested for us to bring you to him upon you waking up.”

He looked between the two women. There were no signs of insincerity on their faces.

“Oh!” Was all he could think to say.

So, after Bebe started walking, Tweek followed. The other woman walked behind him, so he was sandwiched between the two women as they walked through the town. It was everything Tweek had dreamt it would be and more. Market stalls lined the walls of the main square, merchants showcasing their own homemade wares, fresh meat, fruits, and clothing. The square was alive with so many people-well, women…well, _vai_ -and all of them seemed to stop what they were doing to focus on one thing: him. He hated having all eyes on him, but he sort of had to expect it considering his type- _voe_ -were uncommon around here.

“His royal highness has requested that we give you some clothing that would make you more comfortable around here,” Bebe spoke. She led them up the stairs to what Tweek could only assume was the palace. It was on top of the only hill in town and also beautifully decorated on the outside. “Unfortunately, we don’t have any clothing suited for a voe. You have to understand that having you here is…against our customs.”

“I-I understand. I do appreciate you taking me in and helping me.”

“Yes well,” Bebe cleared her throat. “What his royal highness says goes, so it wasn’t up to me per say,” She brought Tweek to a bed chamber, the blonde woman watching the Hylian carefully. “The outfit we have provided for you is on the bed. Hopefully it will help you adapt to the climate.”

The door shut without another word. The silence wasn’t as intimidating as the one he faced in the desert last night, but Tweek still felt awkward about it all.

He was invading on a town that hasn’t had a male within its walls…well, ever.

Except for their king…well, and Token on occasion.

Tweek might not have been in Gerudo Town before, but he knew the legend of the lone male Gerudo.

Every one hundred years, a male is born into the Gerudo race. It’s unclear how it happens for sure, but most speculate the Gods select a Gerudo to birth the next heir to the throne. But…the last male Gerudo was the one that started the one-hundred-year war. Even though he was killed off almost thirty years ago, his effects were so deep across the land of Hyrule that the war raged on for another fifteen before it was over. This male Gerudo…he seemed so innocent, so interesting, and so…loyal to his people. Craig was interesting in a lot of ways to Tweek, and as he looked over his outfit after changing, Tweek knew that talking to Craig in this would be…something. He felt so _exposed_ , but it did help him cool down already due to the breathability of the fabric. It was a two-piece set that was maroon in color, the top covering his chest and attached to two golden hoops that wrapped around his biceps. The pants stopped just below his knees and his shoes were lightweight and breathable. The headpiece was a long piece of fabric that draped down his back and had a piece of fabric attached that covered his mouth. The fabric piece could be removed, but Tweek didn’t mind having his face covered for the time being. The less attention he could draw towards himself the better. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit was definitely feminine in nature, but like Bebe said: they don’t have clothing meant for _voe_ around here. His ears were emphasized by the fabric running down his back, the gold hoops piercing the skin accentuated as well from the maroon color.

A knock interrupted the now peaceful silence, the darker haired woman poking her head in.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes! But…where am I going?”

“His royal highness would like to have dinner with you.”

Blinking a few times, Tweek just nodded before following along dumbly. _What do they mean by dinner? Like…just dinner? Or are we going hunting for dinner? What do you even hunt in the desert?! SAND?!_

His question was answered as he was taken upstairs to the dining room, blinking as two plates were set up on the long table that resided in the room.

“He will arrive momentarily. In the meantime, you may look around, but DON’T touch anything,” Bebe explained. “After dinner, Wendy and I will escort you back to your bed chamber.”

“I-I have a bed chamber?”

“It’s where you just were.”

Tweek opened his mouth to speak, but the two women were already heading back downstairs. Swallowing the sudden ball of nerves in his throat, Tweek let out a sigh as he opted to take a look around. The dining room was full of paintings, illustrating the history of the Gerudo women and how their town came to be. They also showed the previous male Gerudo, his red hair bright but his eyes so dark with anger and hatred.

They looked nothing like Craig’s.

“He was a vile man.”

Tweek jumped at the voice behind him, eyes wide as he turned and looked at Craig. They stared at each other momentarily, neither saying anything. The Hylian could feel eyes moving over his body, so he cleared his throat to break the silence.

“I-I- _ah_ -appreciate the clothing!” It was a start. “That-um-Bebe girl mentioned they were wo- _uh-vai_ clothing,” He corrected. “But they’re very comfortable and much better than what I had.”

“I’m glad you appreciate the attire. It can be gender neutral that outfit, but is still more feminine in nature,” A pause, and Tweek swore he was going to explode the moment he saw Craig’s eyes drift. “It suits you.”

“My-my mom always said red was my color!” He squeaked out, rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. It made Craig smile.

“She’s right,” Quietly, Craig moved over to the table and tugged Tweek’s chair out. “Come.”

 _Oh Gods_.

Tweek just nodded as he made his way over, sitting in the way too big chair for him before Craig pushed him closer to the table. His feet didn’t touch the ground.

“So,” Tweek swallowed as Craig sat in his chair at the head of the table right next to him. “Um…how old are you?”

Craig chuckled.

“How old do you _think_ I am?”

“Well that’s deceiving,” Tweek could feel the nerves melting away with each word.

“Because you carry yourself like you’re about thirty-five…forty maybe? But you

look…twenty-five.”

Craig leaned back in his chair, smile tugging on his lips as he laughed quietly.

“…Twenty-eight.”

_Oh…so…he’s young!_

“ _Wh-that’s it?!”_

“Well, how old are you?”

Tweek blinked.

“How old do you think I am? You guess now!”

“Eighteen.”

The lack of hesitation made Tweek’s mouth drop, removing the fabric covering his mouth aside

so Craig could really get a grasp on how shocked he was.

“NO!”

“Oh, what, like nineteen then?”

“I’m twenty-four!”

“What?! _No._ ”

The utter shock on Craig’s face now made Tweek pause, a grin slowly crossing his face.

“Yes! I’m twenty-four!”

“Are you sure?”

“Wh-YES!”

Craig let out a laugh as he leaned back in his chair once more, their dinners being placed in front

of them. He gave a bow of his head towards the two women that carried their plates out, Tweek

mimicking the motion before inching himself a little closer to the table. They fell silent for a while, Tweek not meaning to eat so quickly, but he was just… _so hungry_. He hasn’t eaten much over the past few days, trying to ration out what he had to get him to the desert. He had stocked up last night at the stable, but never got the chance to eat.

“Do you plan on staying long?”

The sudden question made Tweek look up, swallowing the food he had in his mouth before speaking.

“Well…I don’t have another trip planned yet. If…if you’ll have me, I’d love to stay for a little while.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like,” Craig muttered, sipping at his water. “It’s…nice having another voe to talk to.”

Tweek hadn’t considered that. The idea of being the only one of your kind…it was kind of scary in Tweek’s eyes.

“Do you ever get lonely?”

“All the time,” The male Gerudo stood suddenly, walking towards the nearby balcony. It overlooked the whole town. “That’s why I invite my friends…they so happen to be the other three Divine.”

_That’s right…he’s a Divine._

The Divine were the four leaders selected by the Gods to overlook the four corners of Hyrule. They were selected at birth near the end of the war once the Gods could sense the end was in fact drawing near. It was obvious that Craig was meant to be a Divine since he was the male Gerudo born every one hundred years, but the others? Tweek assumed Token considering Craig mentioned he visits often, but the other two were unknown to Tweek.

“I’m sure it’s nice to catch up with them.”

“It is…but being a Divine is a lot of work…a commitment. We see each other once a month, sometimes less than that. Duties call and we can’t leave our respective towns for too long. We can’t risk anything.”

The town looked so beautiful at night, the sun now below the horizon and the lights lining the paths were starting to turn on.

“You seem very loyal to your people.” Tweek said quietly. He looked up at Craig, and he really had to tilt his head back to see his face. Standing next to him now, Tweek realized he was only at about chest level to him. Craig had to be about two feet taller than him.

“I am…I’d do anything for my people. And in return…I know they’d do anything for me.”

Tweek looked out at the people lingering in the streets, merchants making their final sales before closing up shop for the day.

“Forgive me if this is too forward of a question, but do you have to find a wife to rule alongside of you?” The taller man next to him tensed suddenly. “You don’t have-!”

“I do yes,” His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “There’s just…a problem.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Craig.”

“It’s okay, nothing serious,” A pause. “Just…vai…aren’t my preference.”

Tweek blinked, the gears in his head spinning as he tried to connect the dots. It didn’t take him long, a gasp breaking the silence as he looked back up at Craig.

“You- _oh! Voe?!”_

“You sound surprised.”

“Well-well I just-I didn’t-!”

“It’s okay, Tweek. Everyone is surprised to find out.”

The blonde turned his attention forward once more, gasping quietly at the sudden cool breeze that hit his face. Just like last night, the sudden temperature change made him lose his breath for a moment.

“I didn’t mean to sound so surprised…I’ve just…never met another person who was like me in that way,” He smiled sadly. “At least…someone as open as me.”

The pair fell quiet for a while, Craig looking down and silently placing his hand on top of Tweeks. He smiled an understanding smile towards the man next to him, humming in his throat before speaking.

“You’re an interesting Hylian.”

“Huh? Why-why do you say that?!”

Another laugh was pulled out of Craig. He couldn’t even explain it himself, but…

“You just…I don’t…laugh like this. I don’t open up so easily to people. But…I don’t know what it is about you. You’re easy to talk to.”

Tweek felt his face heat up at the compliment, quickly looking forward once more as the sunlight faded more along the horizon.

“I…thank you,” He smiled. “You’re just interesting in general.”

“I am?”

“You’re like seven feet tall, so of course you are!”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Craig smiled before turning his attention forward as well.

“Seven foot five, to be exact.”

“I’m five foot four, so you’re over two feet taller than me. That’s-” Tweek scoffed. “ _Stupid_.”

The little comment made Craig snicker, the king turning back towards the dining room and finally removing his hand from Tweek’s.

“You should rest. You had a long night last night and your wound should heal by tomorrow if you change the bandages before bed.”

Tweek looked down at his bandaged arm, having forgotten all about it.

“Hey…you were in the desert last night- _obviously_ -since you saved me.”

“Yes, how observant.” Craig chuckled.

“Did you hear thunder?”

The Gerudo froze for a moment, Tweek trying not to stare so blatantly at his back just in case he suddenly turned around.

“…I did, yes.”

“I didn’t think it thunder stormed in the desert.”

“Sometimes,” Craig looked up as Bebe and Wendy returned to escort Tweek back to his bed chamber. “Every now and then.”

Tweek gave a nod to the two women that came for him, looking at Craig once more before bowing his head towards him.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Craig…I genuinely appreciate it,” He gave him a smile before walking over to Bebe and Wendy. “Have a good night, his royal highness.”

Craig watched as Tweek left the dining room with his escorts, waiting until he heard the door close to his bed chambers downstairs before speaking.

“…Good night, sweet Hylian.”

He wasn’t sure what this feeling was he suddenly felt in his stomach…but it felt like he was tumbling down a hillside into the softest field of flowers. It was pleasant, but also made him feel sick to his stomach.

It was new, yet exciting.

Craig thinks it’s what some people call ‘ _butterflies_ ’, but…it also felt like electricity trying to escape his body. He just smiled as he laid down that night, sighing heavily into his quiet room as that tingling sensation consumed his body for a majority of the night.

It was…nice.

* * *

Tweek heard thunder again that night.

He woke up to look out the window in time to see a lightning bolt.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

It lasted only for a few minutes, but Tweek would have to ask Craig about it in the morning.

He was sure the Gerudo king would have some answers.

Besides…maybe they could talk just the two of them again.

That would be very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just,,,,really needed to start writing this.  
> BUT WELCOME TO MY NEXT FIC!  
> it won't be a super long fic, probably about 5-10 chapters at most. It's just too long to be a one shot!  
> But I hope you enjoy!  
> It's based off the legend of zelda universe in Breath of the Wild, and if you have any questions on anything, feel free to HMU on tumblr! I'm pretty well versed on the LOZ lore lol  
> Hope you enjoyed and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Despite knowing the temperatures of the desert were sure to be excruciatingly hot, Tweek woke up rather comfortable the next morning. Maybe it was the sandstone keeping things so cool. Stretching his arms above his head, Tweek let out a sigh as he felt his bones pop with each little shift of his spine. Traveling for eight long years does its toll on your body. Maybe today he can take a walk through town and really get a good look at everything. Sure, he saw everything from the balcony last night and on his brief walk from the infirmary to the palace, but Tweek may never get to come back here again once he leaves. Who knows what’s waiting out there for him?!

So he got dressed, changing back into the traditional Gerudo attire that was given to him last night. If he’s going to be an “invader” on this town, he may as well respect their traditions. Wendy and Bebe weren’t outside his door to his surprise, leaving him the perfect opportunity to leave the palace. He definitely stood out like a sore thumb-well, he did in a lot of the villages and towns he visited-but here was no exception. Everyone in town was tall of course, but their skin ranged from being sun kissed to dark and they were all so beautiful and everyone was so… _strong_. Tweek was strong, sure, but not like the Gerudo women.

As he approached the marketplace, Tweek hummed quietly to himself as he let his eyes wander over the wares of each merchant. His eyes fell upon a ringlet on one of the stalls, blinking a couple of times before bending down to look at it closer.

“Sav’aaq,” Tweek jumped at the sound of a voice. “That ringlet of interest to you?”

“Oh! Um,” He cleared his throat, speaking slightly higher in pitch this time. “Yes! It’s quite beautiful. The gemstone is marvelous.”

“It has special properties. They all do,” She pointed to each as she spoke. “This helps you stay warm in colder climates. This one helps you stay cool in warmer climates. And this one? This one helps protect against the storms.”

“Like lightning?”

“Indeed. The storms have been real bad around here lately, as you may have noticed. This one just came in last week.”

Tweek hummed as he looked them over, pointing to the one she mentioned about helping him stay cool.

“How much?”

“Five hundred rupees.”

Tweek blinked before reaching into his pouch, huffing in frustration as he only had three hundred on him.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t-”

“Here,” A tan hand placed five hundred rupees on the table, Tweek following the arm up and blushing as he saw Craig’s face. “You probably need it anyways.”

“His royal highness!” The shop owner gasped, bowing down on one knee. “Please, do not worry about the money. Consider it a gift for your lovely friend here!”

Craig smiled as he watched Tweek pluck the ringlet off the table, but he didn’t take the money back.

“Please keep the rupees. Anything to support you.”

The Gerudo blinked, small smile crossing her face before he nodded her head.

“Sav’orq, you two!”

Tweek blushed as he placed the ringlet on his head, gasping as he felt a shiver rush over his body.

“You didn’t have to do that…” He muttered. It was…embarrassing to say the least that Craig found him at a time like that.

“I wanted to,” Craig muttered back, walking along with Tweek as he continued walking through the square. People who noticed Craig would bow on one knee when they passed, Tweek noticing it as they reached the entrance to the town. “Besides, I want to show you somethings in the desert.”

“How did you know I was awake?”

Craig chuckled as they emerged into the vast desert, the feeling of the sand on the bottom of his feet always so…homey to him.

“Bebe fetched you for breakfast, but you weren’t there. I figured you took a walk. You seem…restless.”

“I am not!” Tweek pouted, hissing out in pain as he jumped back onto the cool sandstone. He may have a ringlet to keep him cool, but there was no protecting him from the scalding sand. “OW!”

“You have the feet of a child.”

“I do NOT! The sand is-is like a thousand degrees! How are you-?!”

“I know nothing else but desert climate. I’m well acclimated.”

Tweek pouted as he rubbed at his foot through his thin shoe.

“How am I supposed to go anywhere if I can’t walk on the sand?”

He felt his stomach flutter as Craig smirked.

“Funny you should ask.”

As if on cue, Tweek could feel vibrations of a creature coming towards them from his spot on the sandstone, watching what looked like a flipper poke through the sand. He jumped back as a sand seal emerged from beneath the surface, immediately flopping onto its back at Craig’s feet.

“A sand seal?”

“Not just _any_ sand seal,” Craig laughed. He ducked down, rubbing big circles into the creature’s belly. “My sand seal! This is Stripe!”

Seeing Craig so animated and excited over showing off his pet was…well, it was intoxicating to Tweek. Carefully stepping onto the sand, Tweek rushed over once he got used to the temperature this time. He grinned as Stripe looked up at him and seemed to ask him to rub his belly as well.

“He’s very well mannered.” Tweek cooed, scratching at his belly like he wanted.

“He’s the best. And,” Craig tossed the shield on his back to the ground. “He’s going to take us to what I want to show you.”

It took a second for Tweek to connect the dots in his head, but his eyes widened once they did.

“We-NO! I can’t-I’m horrible-!”

“Relax,” The Gerudo king grabbed Tweek’s hand gently. “We’ll share the shield.”

The feeling of Craig’s hand around his made stars spot his vision. What was happening? Why was everything Craig did the most wonderful thing in all of Hyrule? Why was it that Craig was able to get information out of Tweek he doesn’t tell to perfect strangers? Why was he able to hook Tweek’s foot through the strap of his shield before standing behind him and doing the same for himself with the other strap?

_Oh_.

Tweek’s back was pressed against Craig’s torso, eyes wide as strong arms rested over his shoulders now. There was a rope in front of him, Tweek grabbing onto it with shaky fingers.

“I-Is this a good idea?”

“Maybe,” Craig smiled. “But live a little.”

Craig whistled before saying a few words in Gerudo, which reminded Tweek to ask about what words he’s heard so far. With a quick tug of the rope, Stripe took off across the sand with the two men in tow. Tweek barely registered they were moving for a moment until he felt the breeze on his face. Looking down, his eyes widened as he watched the sand glide under the shield with ease, a laugh escaping his lips as he looked back up.

Sand surfing…why didn’t he think of that?!

“You’re a genius!” Tweek laughed over the wind, body relaxing as he realized he really didn’t have much to worry about. Craig was there. He was there holding him in place and there behind him…big and strong and… _muscly_ behind him.

“I’m glad you think so.”

They were nearing about the halfway point back towards the mainland when they came to a stop, Craig giving Stripe a scratch under his chin once they stopped.

“What’s this place?” Tweek asked, blinking as Craig gave the sand near his shield a kick and caught it as it jumped up into the air. _Hmm…impressive_.

“It’s an old watch tower from the war…but we have to climb up top so you can see what I want to show you.”

“We- _oh_.”

Craig chuckled as they walked towards the tower.

“Scared of heights?”

“N-no I just- _well_ -!”

“Hey,” A hand was suddenly on Tweek’s shoulder, the Hylian looking at it before following up Craig’s arm to his face. “I’ll be right there with you.”

_Oh…well, when you put it that way._

Giving a curt nod of his head, Tweek grabbed the first rung of the latter before letting out a sigh. He couldn’t wait forever. So-pushing through everything in his body telling him to not do this-Tweek lifted his leg. His brain was on autopilot as he climbed, keeping his head tilted back as he looked up at the platform that seemed so far away. _Okay…you’re doing good! Super good in fact._

“ _Ah!”_

Tweek didn’t mean to scream out loud, but the feeling of a rung giving out under his foot and feeling his body lurch down was _not_ a pleasurable experience.

“Hey you’re okay!”

Craig was closer than he realized. In fact, when he opened his eyes again, he was on the opposite side of the ladder staring at Tweek. He hasn’t seen his face this close before, green eyes widening as he noticed just how blue Craig’s eyes were. His jaw was so sharp, cheekbones prominent as he gave Tweek an encouraging smile. They were high enough up off the ground that the sounds of the desert grew quieter, leaving just the sound of Craig’s voice.

“S-Sorry.”

“Tweek, you don’t have to apologize all the time.”

They moved in tandem this time.

“I-I know. I just…feel like a liability right now.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you had to save my stupid ass! I was traveling in the desert-a place I’ve _never_ been before-at _night!_ I-” His jaw clenched for a moment under the fabric covering his face. “…I could’ve died…”

Pausing his climbing, Tweek leaned his forehead against one of the rungs on the ladder. It hadn’t really hit him until just now, having felt nothing beneath his feet for a moment. He barely registered Craig’s finger gently wiping a tear off his cheek. _When did I start crying oh my god?_

“I patrol the desert each night around the same time for a few hours,” Craig muttered. “For the exact reason that happened to you. You weren’t stupid, Tweek. You were determined and the elements caught up to you.”

Staring at Craig through the ladder, Tweek could feel his cheeks heat up as he thought of something to say.

But nothing ever came to mind.

So, he gave a nod and continued climbing the last little bit he needed to.

A wave of relief washed over Tweek as the platform felt sturdy and secure beneath his feet. The wood creaked a little as Craig walked around, but Tweek didn’t feel in any danger.

“What is it you want to show me?”

Craig smiled as he found what he was looking for, standing behind Tweek and pointing to their left.

“ _That_.”

There, perched on the mountains, was a mechanical creature. Tweek knew what it was in an instant: a Divine Beast. They were created to help keep control of each region in Hyrule. To protect the people from any harm. To help defeat the calamity that destroyed so much of this beautiful land.

The Rito’s had a bird watching over their little village.

The Zora had an elephant that looked down from a spring on top of the mountains surrounding them.

The Gorons had a lizard that walked around the side of Death Mountain, watching and listening for any potential threats.

The Gerudo had a camel, which was currently resting on top of the cliff sides surrounding the desert.

“…Oh _wow.”_ Tweek found himself whispering.

Craig just grinned as he leaned his elbows against the edge of the wood, sighing as he looked up at it with such…admiration.

“The Divine have to watch over these beasts. It’s…a challenging task at times. They lay docile, but every now and then they’ll start to move and it’s my job to find out why.”

Tweek watched him as he spoke. He always had such an elegant way of speaking. Well, at least to Tweek.

“Do you sometimes wish you weren’t a Divine?”

“Of course…but I couldn’t imagine my life any other way. Sure, it would be nice to find a voe,” Tweek swore he saw his cheeks turn pink. “Just…live in a quiet village somewhere,” He looked behind them, motioning towards the town below them. “But…I can’t leave my people. They depend on me…and I wouldn’t want to fail them the same way their last king failed them.”

“You won’t fail them, Craig.”

“But that’s the thing,” He laughed harshly. “I don’t know that. Everyone respects me, sure, but I know they’re wary of me. Afraid that whatever turned Ganon into the horrible, vile creature he was will happen to me.”

The thought of Craig being anything other than the kind, hospitable, gentle man he is…the thought made Tweek’s body shiver.

“I don’t think you will,” He said quietly. “I can tell that you’re so passionate about your position, about making sure the women in your town are safe and free of harm. You’re worried about what happened to Ganon happening to you, but he was capable of making his own choices…just like you are.”

Craig looked as Tweek placed his hand over his, but quickly tugged his hand away and tucked it under his side.

“We…we should head back soon.”

Without another word, Craig made his way back down the ladder.

Tweek didn’t follow right away.

He was too busy staring at the insignia of the Gods that suddenly appeared on his left hand.

A triforce, but with the bottom rightmost triangle a pure solid gold color.

Ruling it out as the sun getting to him, Tweek let out a sigh before making the trek back down to the desert floor.

He didn’t know it, but Craig was staring at his hand as well.

The same insignia was on his hand as well, but with the top triangle on the triforce a solid gold.

And as he looked at the Hylian making his way down the latter, Craig felt a heavy feeling settle into his stomach.

* * *

The evening came and with it was another wonderful dinner provided by Craig. Tweek wanted to bring up what happened earlier in the desert, but he figured he wouldn’t bring it up for now. The topic of the previous male Gerudo clearly upset him and Tweek didn’t want to push the topic of conversation any further. So…he thought of a different topic once they were done dinner.

“You said you patrol the desert at night.”

Craig looked over his shoulder as he stood on the balcony, giving a nod of his head as Tweek joined him.

“I do,” A pause. “Why?”

“I want to come with you.”

“ _What?!_ Tweek, the desert-!”

“Is dangerous, I know! But I can take care of myself! Besides,” He stretched his arms above his head. “I told you: I get too antsy sitting in one place for too long.”

“You’ve been here a day.”

“What’s your point, big guy?”

The casual name made Craig’s stomach feel funny again, like that tingly sensation he felt last night. Smiling a bit, Craig gave a nod of his head.

“Fine then,” Craig turned to head back inside. “Meet me in an hour then.”

To kill some time, Tweek read one of the books on the Gerudo language he found in his bed chambers. He was so engrossed in the book that the next time he looked outside, it was completely dark.

“ _Ah shit_ ,” Tossing the book aside, Tweek rushed outside and down the palace of the steps. Craig was there waiting for him. “Sorry! Sorry!”

Craig caught him as Tweek tumbled over the last few steps, setting him upright as he laughed quietly.

“I just got here.”

“Oh!” Tweek gasped, looking up with a smile. “Um…Sav…Sav’saaba!”

It took Craig a moment to register that he just heard his native language, a grin crawling across his face as he bowed his head as a response.

“Sav’saaba,” He repeated. “Where did you learn that?”

“I found a book in my room! Some of the girls also said some stuff to me today, so I figured I should read up on the language so I can try and say some things back.”

They walked towards the desert once more as the lights in town started to turn on. The air was cooling down once more and Tweek was thankful that he changed out of his traditional top at least and into his own clothing for warmth.

“I know that everyone will appreciate you taking the time to learn Gerudo culture,” Craig hummed low in his throat. “I know I appreciate it.”

Tweek grinned up at him as they reached the desert. The sand was _much_ cooler this time around.

“It’s the least I could do!” He looked around at the desert, everything much more eerie at night. “…It’s quiet around here.”

“I like it,” A pause. “I feel like I can think for once in this silence.”

“Do you have difficulty thinking, Craig?”

“Well…like we talked about earlier…people are wary of me the older I get. I’m approaching the age in which _he_ started the war. It’s within the decade, so I just…don’t want that to happen to me.”

Tweek frowned as they started walking.

“You still think it can happen to you?”

“I can’t rule it out as a possibility,” Craig sighed. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I let my guard down.”

“Let your guard down around _yourself_?”

“Yes…I can never be too cautious.”

Listening to Craig talk down about himself…it was hard to listen to. Sure, Tweek hasn’t known Craig for very long, but in the one day he’s been getting to know him, he didn’t want to think about Craig in such a negative way. He was an incredible diplomat (he could hear him talking to some people today while he was taking a bath), respectful to his people, protective of his town.

Craig was taking his role as the sole male Gerudo incredibly seriously and to think that he doesn’t trust himself is heartbreaking to Tweek.

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Tweek eventually said, voice quiet to not disrupt the serenity around them. “You’re a really good guy, Craig.”

The man next to him didn’t speak at first. Maybe he overstepped in speaking to ‘ _his royal highness_ ’ the way he did, but Tweek wasn’t speaking to him as if he was royalty.

He was speaking to him on a personal level.

“Tweek…I-” He stopped walking suddenly, eyes widening as he whipped his head around to look behind him. “We’re being followed.”

Tweek grabbed the bow off his back, arrow in hand as well as he readied it on the string.

“How can you tell?”

“I can feel the vibrations of it in the sand.”

As Craig mentioned the vibrations, Tweek looked down at the sand as he too felt it now. The creature…it felt…big.

“What should we do?”

Craig suddenly grabbed Tweek around his waist, the blonde yelling in surprise as his feet left the ground.

“Get off the sand!” Craig yelled out over the crash of the creature breaking the surface. Tweek’s eyes widened as he saw it, it’s flippered arms reaching out towards them as it tried to crawl up onto the surface more.

“What is that thing?!”

“Molduga!”

“What?!”

Craig reached up once they reached a rock, placing Tweek on top of it before speaking again.

“Use your bow to shoot at it once it breaks the surface.”

“What are you doing?!”

“Drawing it out.”

“Craig! _WAIT!”_

But there wasn’t any use in arguing with him. He whistled into the darkness, yelling in Gerudo as he ran towards the spot where the Molduga once was. Tweek could see Stripe quickly approaching, Craig readying the rope on his side to lasso around Stripes neck as he broke the surface. He ran along with him for a moment as he threw his shield down onto the ground, feet sliding into the straps as Stripe picked up the speed. It didn’t take long for the Molduga to break the surface once more, Tweek aiming and shooting his arrows as quickly as he could. The pattern continued each time the beast broke the surface. It was becoming obvious to Tweek that the arrows weren’t working, the blonde’s eyes widening as he watched the Molduga swipe at Craig and Stripe. He heard Stripe cry out, the sand seal tumbling along with Craig as the predator managed to land a hit on him.

“ _CRAIG!”_

Tweek’s scream made the Molduga turn, the creature diving under the sand as he felt Tweek’s feet hit the ground.

“Tweek! Stay up there!” Craig yelled back, grabbing his shield as he rushed towards Tweek after making sure Stripe was okay.

He didn’t want to do it.

He _really_ didn’t want to do it…but Tweek’s green eyes stared at him as the Molduga got closer and closer to him.

They seemed so determined, yet Craig could see the slight sense of fear in them as he readied his bow.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Tweek aimed his bow, the Molduga breaking the surface once again and letting out a ferocious roar. As the arrow release from his fingers, Tweek’s eyes widened as lightning struck down and onto the Molduga. The creature cried out once more, struggling to stand back up as he collapsed to the ground.

Then another strike hit it.

Then one more.

And as Tweek ran away to get away from the strikes and the beast, he couldn’t help but stare as Craig reached a hand towards the sky.

He yelled out as he brought it down, the lightning leaving his fingertips and striking the beast just one more time. Craig was breathing heavily as he held the pose he was in, arm outstretched with two fingers pointed towards the creature. Slowly, he dropped to his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Yes: Craig can control and manifest lightning. The previous Queen of the town, Urbosa, taught him how to do it when he was a child. She said he’s always been able to do it, it was just a matter of him fine tuning his skills.

Gripping the sand in his hands, Craig squeezed his eyes shut as Tweek fell into the sand next to him, hand falling on top of his again.

“Craig! Craig are you okay?! Did you-?!”

“Yes,” He breathed out. “I…I’m the reason there are storms in the desert…”

Tweek swallowed hard, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _You saved me_.”

Craig blinked his eyes open as he heard his voice waver near his ear, resting back on his legs as he held Tweek tightly to him.

“I couldn’t-” He swallowed hard, mouth dry as he tried to clear his brain from everything running through it. “Couldn’t let you die…”

“See?” Tweek pulled back and smiled at him. “Do you think _he_ would ever do something like that?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Craig reached behind him and grabbed Tweek’s hand. “I’m connected to him.”

Tweek blinked in surprise.

“What do you-?”

And then that insignia formed once more on his hand. It glowed brighter than before, the light surrounding them slowly but surely.

“We’re connected, Tweek,” Craig said quietly, sad smile on his face as he looked at their hands. “I’m the older of the triforce of power…the previous holder was Ganon.”

“You… _Craig_.”

“And you have the triforce of courage,” Tweek stared at Craig with wide eyes, shaking his head slightly as Craig just nodded his head. “The previous holder was the hero of legend that slayed Ganon and brought about the end of the war.”

“What…what are you saying, Craig?”

“I’m saying…I could very well end up like Ganon. I also might not end up like him,” He laced their fingers together carefully. “But the Gods wanted us to meet, Tweek. That’s for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hello I'm back!   
> I hope those that haven't played Breath of the Wild are getting a good idea for this world! This game is genuinely one of my favorites and it's absolutely gorgeous to run around and explore.  
> For those that don't know, Ganondorf is the only male Gerudo mentioned in the game series, so what happens after him with the next male Gerudo is unknown.   
> The Triforce is made up of three pieces: courage, power, and wisdom.  
> Ganon has power, Link has courage, and Zelda has wisdom. They're all connected by the Gods and its why they're all in each game (besides the fact they're the literal main characters LOL)  
> ANYWHO  
> I hope you all enjoyed and any and all feedback is appreciated!  
> Until next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

_The screams around him were deafening, Tweek looking around frantically as he tried to find the direction he needed to go. It was hard since tears were blurring his vision, but there he was: causing mass destruction and chaos to this town. Pushing through the crowd, Tweek made his way towards him as a sob finally left his lips._

_He didn’t want to do this._

_“Craig, stop!”_

_His eyes were fiery, not the inviting blue they usually are. The veins in his arms were prominent as he created lightning bolt after lightning bolt, thunder rumbling in the distance._

_“Stop?! You want me to stop?! LOOK AT ME!”_

_A hand wrapped around Tweek’s throat as he reached him, a gasp escaping his lips as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He was already out of breath from running._

_“C-Craig, this-this isn’t you!” Tweek choked out._

_“Yes, it is,” He growled. “It always has been. I was born to become this. Born to become this **monster.** ” _

_“N-No,” His fingers scratched at Craig’s arm, trying to free himself. “Y-You’re Craig…not…G-Ganon-”_

_“Don’t say his fucking name!” Craig yelled, lightning wrapping around his free hand. “He is DEAD! He was weak. I’m not weak. I’m inevitable. This…this was what the Gods wanted me to become! This is-”_

_A sob escaped Tweek’s lips once more as the grip on his throat let go, gasping hard as he pushed harder on the hilt of his sword. He cried harder as it disappeared into Craig’s stomach, falling to his knees as he cried for the man gasping for air above, cried for his past life, cried for the Gerudos, cried for Craig._

_And as Craig fell backwards to the ground, Tweek couldn’t help but crawl over and stare at his face as he slowly died in front of him._

_“…T-This didn’t have to happen.” Tweek sobbed, but Craig just laughed quietly._

_“Yes it did…history…has a way of repeating itself…isn’t that right…Link?”_

_Tweek’s eyes widened at the use of the name. He’s never heard it before, but he knew who it was._

_His past life, the Hero of Hyrule, the one who slayed Ganon and ended the hundred-year war._

_“Craig…C-Craig please don’t-please we can- **fuck** -please don’t go! Please! CRAIG!” _

A gasp ripped through his body as he sat upright, Tweek looking around frantically as he tried to ground himself.

He was in his room at the palace.

Sighing once he realized it was just a dream, Tweek couldn’t help but curl in on himself as he let out a cry.

While out in the desert, Tweek and Craig discussed what it meant to be connected the way they were. They had a set path of the sorts. The Gods connected them for a reason, made them the holders of a piece of the triforce because they found them worthy. But…they had _some_ sort of destiny…right?

Link had to kill Ganon.

Zelda had to lead the world to a new era of peace before passing away during childbirth.

Link and Zelda had to connect the land of Hyrule again and create the four regions as a way to allow individualism for each race while allowing for unification at the same time.

So…did Tweek have to kill Craig?

Was his destiny to repeat the same path of his past life?

Was Craig destined to fall into the same fate as Ganon?

Were they meant to find the third person who held the Triforce of Wisdom?

A knock interrupted his thoughts, Tweek sitting up after scrubbing at his cheeks to rid them of any tears.

“Breakfast is upstairs.” Wendy announced as she walked in, but she paused as she saw Tweek’s blotchy skin.

“T-thank you, Wendy.”

“…Are you okay?”

Tweek looked at his hands, thumb rubbing over the top of his left hand where the insignia shined last night.

“…I-I could be better…but I’ll be fine…thank you for asking.”

Wendy gave a small smile before moving out of the way for Tweek to walk past.

“I know Bebe seems tough, but she does care for you, young Hylian…as do I,” Tweek stopped walking as she spoke. “So, if you ever do need to talk without his royal highness involved…we’ll listen to you.”

The sentiment made Tweek actually smile, sniffling as he gave a nod of his head.

“I really appreciate that, Wendy.”

Wendy bowed slightly before moving to stand at her post, Tweek watching her leave before heading upstairs to eat. Craig was already there, but Tweek paused as he saw him.

His hair was down.

It wasn’t pulled back.

And boy…did it add about ten more ounces of attractiveness to Craig.

“Sav’otta.” Craig greeted once he saw Tweek, the blonde’s ears twitching slightly before he swallowed hard.

“S-Sav’otta.” He repeated, giving a slight bow before sitting. Craig blinked as he noticed Tweek’s eyes and cheeks.

“Tweek, were you crying?”

“Huh? Oh! No-just-allergies. Sand.”

“Tweek.”

The tone was demanding, and Tweek couldn’t help but look up from his plate of food and stare at Craig. He pushed the hair out of his face so Tweek could really look at him.

“I… _fine_ I had a _bad dream_ , alright? Let’s just…leave it at that.”

Craig swallowed hard, smiling sadly.

“…You too?”

Staring at his plate, Tweek couldn’t hold back the emotions he was still reeling from.

“I…I-I killed you…and-and I didn’t-I didn’t _want to_ -”

Craig put his hand over top of Tweek’s, eyes soft as he tried to offer some sort of comfort to his guest.

“Tweek, this connection we have…it… _is_ scary,” A pause. “But…it doesn’t have to be.”

“How could it _not_ be?! I-I killed you in a past life! You said it yourself: you’re afraid the cycle could repeat.”

Craig went to object, but there was no denying what he said.

He _did_ say it after all.

“Of course, I’m afraid! But I can’t…can’t let it control my every choice, you know? A-At this point…whatever happens… _happens_.”

Tweek blinked as Craig’s shoulders slumped the longer he spoke. Sure, his words were meant to encourage Tweek, to help him not worry so much…but Craig’s body language was an indicator to Tweek that _he_ was worried, too. Hell, he might be even more worried than _Tweek._

“Do you…know who holds the Triforce of Wisdom?”

Craig hummed in his throat as he sipped at his juice, leaning back in his chair.

“…Yes,” He nibbled on his lip. “But I have a feeling you won’t believe me if I tell you.”

“Try me.”

The topic was already easier to talk about than their nightmares, so Craig was happy to oblige.

“The Prince of Hyrule.”

“WHAT? Bullshit.”

“I said you weren’t going to believe me!”

“How?!”

Craig shrugged his shoulders, chuckling softly.

“His mother _was_ the previous owner of the Triforce of Wisdom. The Gods must have deemed him worthy of it as well.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s between our ages: twenty-six. Zelda had her one and only son not long after Ganon was slain, as evident by me having it at twenty-eight. And Link-unfortunately-passed away due to injuries he sustained in battle.”

“Hence…why I have it at twenty-four.”

“So, as you can imagine, the Prince hasn’t had the _easiest_ upbringing considering he lost his parents before he could even remember.”

Tweek frowned as the realization hit him, poking at the fruit on his plate as he thought quietly.

“I understand,” He smiled sadly. “My dad was killed in the war…it’s why I’m traveling so much now. It hurts to be home. I was really close with him. D-Don’t get me wrong, I adore my mom! But…the war _finally_ ended when I was sixteen and I haven’t known a life without war…so I wanted to see what became of everything. Even though Ganon was killed twenty-eight years ago, the war raged on for another twenty, as you know…part of me thinks that if Link were around just a little longer…maybe my dad would still be here.”

Craig closed his eyes as Tweek spoke, heart hurting for the young Hylian beside him. He can’t relate considering his mother is still alive and he never had a father since the Gods select which Gerudo carries the lone male, but…he can sympathize.

“I think your father would be proud to know his son is carrying on two legacies.”

Tweek blinked, eyes wide as he looked up at Craig.

“Two?”

“Well…Link’s,” Craig smiled softly as he looked Tweek up and down. He did resemble the Hero of Hyrule in certain ways, now that he thought about it. “And your father’s.”

Tweek’s ears twitched slightly as the words met them. He couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed his face, sniffling as he ate the last piece of fruit on his plate. Once he swallowed, he looked back up at Craig.

“… _Thank you_.”

Craig gave a small smile back as he gave a nod of his head.

“Of course, Tweek,” A pause. “The Prince and I have been trying to find you.”

“ _Me?”_

“Yeah _you_ ,” Craig snorted, standing suddenly. Tweek felt his face heat up as he wore nothing but a piece of cloth to cover his lower half. “We didn’t have a clue as to who held the Triforce of Courage.”

“O-Oh! Well-well I guess-well I’m here!” Tweek sputtered, trying to avoid any eye contact with Craig. Sometimes Tweek thinks that Craig doesn’t realize how handsome he is.

“We should give him a visit. It’ll take about two days of traveling, but I’m sure you’re itching to get back out there!”

Tweek went to speak, but a squeak came out instead.

“Ass!”

“What?”

“You- _ohmygod_ -your ass isn’t covered!”

Craig blinked, laughing as he remembered what he was wearing.

“My hair usually covers it, but I forgot I got it trimmed last week.”

“Uh huh uh huh,” Tweek held his hand up to block his eyes. “Why don’t you have a cloth to cover your ass?”

“You’ve been here for a few days now,” Craig laughed. “The desert is very hot. Breathable clothing is absolutely a necessity here!”

* * *

They left shortly after breakfast to begin their journey towards Hyrule Castle.

The desert heat was oppressive as usual, but thankfully they used Stripe to make their way to the edge of the desert. It was definitely the fastest option. Once they reached the edge of the desert that Tweek saw a few days ago, Craig gave Stripe a piece of meat before speaking some sort of a command in Gerudo. With a few barks, Stripe dove back under the sand and made his way back to town.

“Will he be okay?”

“Stripe knows the desert forward and back. He’s just fine.” Craig said with a smile, turning to walk towards the nearby stable.

“How often do you travel outside of the desert?”

“A few times a month,” He sighed, stretching his arms above his head. “I visit the other Divine like I mentioned and sometimes it’s nice to explore the areas around my land, you know?”

“How long have you known the other Divine?”

“Gods, for as long as I can remember. We grew up together in a way. The previous Divine were our teachers and they always gathered us together so we could be as close as they were.”

“I know Token is the Divine for the Rito, but what about the Goron and Zora Divines?”

Craig smiled as he gave a nod to the stableman as they walked past, Tweek giving him a small wave as they kept walking.

“The Goron divine is a moron named Clyde. He can either be the smartest guy or the absolutely dumbest. Big softy despite being made of rock and he’s a bit of a cry baby at times, but he was thrusted into the leadership position suddenly after Daruk, the previous Goron Divine, was killed in the war. As for the Zora, his name is Jimmy. He…was born with no fins on his legs, so he has a difficult time swimming at times.”

“A Zora that can’t swim?” Tweek asked.

“It sounds silly, doesn’t it? But Jimmy is _so inventive_ and created makeshift fins with the help of Mipha, who was the previous Zora Divine. Her brother Sidon helps train him on the swimming motions and Mipha would do speech therapy with him since he has a stutter, but…that’s just who Jimmy is. He’s a great guy, great friend, and an even better Divine.”

“It sounds like you guys have a lot of fun together.”

“We do! It’s always fun visiting each other because we always get into something fun. We usually meet anywhere but Death Mountain.”

“I’m sure Clyde must hate that.” Tweek said. The comment made Craig laugh, head tossing back as he did.

“Yes, but he understands. Jimmy can’t go near the heat or he dries up and Token’s feathers catch on fire it seems as soon as we get there. Every now and then we meet at the edge of Death Mountain, but we usually go to the Zora Domain or Rito Village because the village has a lake at the bottom for Jimmy to jump into every now and then.”

Tweek smiled as he continued to listen to Craig talk, and as they kept walking through Hyrule…he didn’t realize how much he enjoyed having company with him as he traveled. Sure, the solo travels were nice, but…he’s been missing out on companionship for nearly eight years now! After a few hours of idle conversation and walking, Tweek blinked as he looked at Craig’s stomach as he heard it growl.

“Are you hungry?”

“… _It wasn’t that loud_.” Craig muttered.

Tweek let out a soft laugh as he started looking around, humming quietly as he noticed that they were in an area that had edible items.

“Why don’t we start looking around for resources? I can make us something to eat. I just need a fire!”

Craig blinked as he watched Tweek rush off, opening his mouth to speak but realized it was useless at this point. Tapping his chin as he thought, Craig started picking some wild carrots he saw poking out of the ground before moving on to some berries he saw nearby.

“Did you find anything Tweek?!” Craig called out after ten minutes…but no response. Blinking, Craig put the food items into his bag before calling out once more. “Tweek?!”

“Up here!”

Looking up, Craig felt his stomach drop slightly as he saw Tweek _casually_ scaling the side of a nearby cliff edge.

“Tweek, I thought you hated heights!” He shouted, rushing over to stand at the bottom of the edge.

“I-I do! But these rushrooms are _great_ to make soup with!” He called back. Craig gasped to himself as he saw Tweek’s foot slip slightly, teeth grinding together as he tried not to worry _too much_. Tweek was capable of climbing! He’s been climbing for years during his travels he was sure of it! But…he had some of the rushrooms in his hands. Can he climb _down_ with one hand?!

“Tweek, are you sure-?!”

“Craig, I’m _fine!_ ” Craig could hear the soft laugh after he finished talking. “I’ve been doing this for-!”

Tweek let out a shout as he lost his grip, his eyes wide as he felt his feet and hands leave the cliff edge. His forearm scraped the rock a bit as he fell, but other than that he just had to endure the sensation of free falling.

Tweek hated it.

But then the scream he wanted to let out left him as he landed abruptly. He gasped as his body wanted to keep moving, but thankfully, Craig moved with him as he landed in his outstretched arms.

“Gods, Tweek, are you okay?!”

Dazed and confused, Tweek swallowed hard as he held up the rushrooms he was gripping onto for dear life. Smiling, he let out a shaky laugh as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“Bon appetit!”

* * *

They set up camp a little bit past the halfway point between the desert and Hyrule Castle, Craig building a fire while Tweek set up some makeshift sleeping mats for them.

“We should reach Hyrule Castle tomorrow a little after lunchtime.” Craig said quietly, the bugs around them chirping and buzzing away. Tweek hummed as he watched the Gerudo ignite the fire with a spark from his finger, a smile crossing his lips as he settled onto his sleeping mat.

“We made good time today then.”

“It helps that you’re much more resilient and have more stamina than those I usually travel with.”

Tweek let out a laugh at the remark.

“When was the last time you took a trip somewhere?”

Craig sighed as he settled onto his own sleeping mat, lying down on his back after letting his hair down. Staring up at the sky, he listened to the popping of the fire and the buzzing of the bugs around him for a moment before speaking.

“…I don’t remember.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…I’ve been trying really hard to be more of a presence in Gerudo Town the past few years. Ganon started traveling to observe the land of Hyrule about five years before he ascent into power…so I’m trying to do the opposite of him.”

Tweek frowned at the mention of Craig’s predecessor, noticing how each and every time he’s mentioned Ganondorf over the past three days…he deflates.

“Craig…you’re holding yourself too accountable for things. You’re not letting yourself relax _ever_ and it’s gonna start messing with you eventually.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Tweek laid down on his back now too, fingers running over the grass near him. “You’re watching your every move. Everyone in town already does that. You might not notice it, but whenever we walked through the square together…I did. They have a lot of respect for you! That’s evident in how they always bow their heads when they see you or give you their wares for free. But…having literally everyone watch you on top of you already watching yourself so intently…it’s gonna drive you insane.”

Craig blinked as he swallowed hard, rolling onto his side to look at Tweek.

…He wasn’t sure why he noticed it now…but Tweek was beautiful.

So beautiful.

And Craig felt like his heart was about to leap out his throat any minute the longer he stared.

“Why do you care so much about me?”

Tweek blinked at the question now, turning his head to look at Craig.

Gods…he was immaculate.

“Well…we’re connected now forever. I-I mean-at least until we die!” Tweek said through nervous laughter. “We have this thing.” Placing his hand over top of Craig’s, they both watched as their respective insignias appeared on their left hands. The soft golden glow accentuated their facial features, Craig noticed.

Tweek’s freckles popped more, his cheekbones were much higher up than he initially thought, his right eye crinkles more than his left when he smiles, and he has dimples.

Tweek noticed that Craig’s nose scrunches slightly if he smiles really wide (which he so happened to do as the marks appeared), his jaw was so sharp that he was convinced if he ran a finger across it would bleed, and his facial piercings made each feature even more beautiful to Tweek.

“Just the connection then, huh?” Craig teased.

“That and…you’re really nice to me. You _saved_ me, Craig. Three times now, and-and I feel like…I’ve just known you for so long. It’s easy to talk to you and your company has been the best thing that’s happened to me in-in a very long time.”

Letting the words sink into every pore, Craig hummed in his throat as he stared at Tweek for a moment. However, the longer he stared, the brighter the triforces on their hands shined. Tweek noticed it of course, breath hitching as it felt like sparks dancing up his arm. He likes to think they were Craig’s doing.

“…You see it too?” Craig whispered between them.

“How bright it is?”

“Yeah,” A pause. “Do you think…the Gods… _never mind_.” Craig tugged his hand back as he sit up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he let out a sigh.

“Do-do you think the Gods what?” Tweek asked as he sat up.

“I-It’s nothing. Forget it. It’s silly.”

“It isn’t though,” _Because I’m hoping you’re gonna say something about us destined to be together._ “You can trust me…right?”

Nibbling on his lip, Craig stared at his left hand for a moment before closing his eyes.

“Do you think the Gods let us meet because they could sense how lonely we were?”

Oh.

Looking at his own hand, Tweek frowned for a moment before lying back down. Curling in on himself as he felt a breeze stir up, he let out a soft sigh as he thought for a moment.

“I used to pray to the Gods every night to find someone. Someone who-who could-” He snapped his jaw shut, letting out a shaky breath through his nose. No…he can say this to Craig. “Who could… _love me_ …the way my father loved my mother.”

Craig stared at his back as he listened to him talk. Carefully lying himself back down, he continued to look at Tweek.

“How did he love her, Tweek?”

“Fearlessly…he loved her fearlessly and-and boldly. He was so proud of her…showed her off any chance he could. Everyday was like the first day spent with her…that’s what he used to say. He loved to come home with something for her whenever he could. Sometimes it was a wildflower he saw that he thought captured the essence of her beauty. Sometimes it was some baked goods from the bakery in town…m-my father…treated my mother like she was the queen of Hyrule herself…a-and I just hope I can find someone…who looks at me the same way.”

Turning onto his back, Tweek gasped quietly as his eyes met Craig’s. He wasn’t sure when the Gerudo moved to hover over him, but Tweek never realized just how _big_ Craig was until he was underneath of him. Carefully, Craig reached a hand up and brushed the hair off of Tweek’s forehead before letting his hand settle on his cheek.

“…What if…it was me?”

He sounded so embarrassed to be saying the words, but Tweek couldn’t stop the soft smile that spread across his lips as he heard Craig speak.

“W-What if what was you?”

“What if I was that someone that loved you like that? So fearlessly and-and boldly?”

“You’ve known me for three days, Craig.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“But doesn’t it?”

“Not when it’s felt like a lifetime.”

“You’re just saying these things to make me happy.”

Craig smiled as the tip of his nose touched Tweek’s, hum vibrating his throat as his hair seemed to offer them the privacy they both craved.

“I’m saying them because I mean it.”

Tweek felt his breath catch as the thumb on his cheek moved carefully, breath shaky as his eyes fluttered shut. Craig never realized how long his eyelashes were.

“If you mean it…t-then-then prove it,” A pause. “Actions speak louder than words.”

The invitation sent sparks up Craig’s spine, the Gerudo closing the gap between them and feeling every ounce of stress melt away from his body.

And as the Gerudo and Hylian laid there in the field under the stars- learning more and more about each other through actions rather than words-the Gods couldn’t help but smile as they watched two people discover part of their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!   
> I know I took a break from this one but it's because I finished my other fanfic up before coming back to this! I hope everything makes sense in this haha. A lot of talks of the past with things overlapping and I was trying to keep the math and timeline straight in my head (but alas, I fail sometimes)   
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The himbo and twink kissed after 3 days but it is FINE because the Gods wanted it to happen   
> Any comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Hearing the birds chirp combined with warmth pressed against his cheek was the best possible way for Tweek to ever wake up. Considering the warmth beside him was coming from the King of the Gerudos who slept soundly with his arms wrapped securely around Tweek…yeah: what a perfect way to start the day. He didn’t even want to _move_ because he just felt so comfortable against Craig’s chest. Tweek noticed, however, that he could practically fit his entire body on Craig’s torso _alone_.

“ _Oh_ ,” He whispered to himself, looking up at Craig’s face. He slept peacefully, face soft as it rested against the bag he was currently using as a pillow. Tweek really didn’t want to disturb him, but they needed to eat something before completing the final stretch of their journey today. So-gently-Tweek tucked Craig’s hair behind his ear. “Craig?”

The sleeping giant stirred slightly, arms wrapping tighter around Tweek as he hummed low in his throat. Smiling at the notion, Tweek craned his neck up in order to place light kisses along Craig’s throat.

This seemed to please him.

“That’s…nice,” Craig muttered, hands moving Tweek so their faces were level. “But what about here?” Gently, Craig pressed a light kiss to Tweek’s lips, the blonde letting out a soft laugh as he slowly kissed back. Their movements were still stiff from the way they had been sleeping, but each kiss brought a little more movement than the last. Tweek brought his hands up to rest on Craig’s face, sighing into the kiss at how easily Craig was able to move him around. Sure, Craig was nearly two feet taller than him and _very muscular_ , but it still surprised him, nonetheless. They kissed for what seemed like hours last night until they were drunk off of one another.

Did it move past kissing?

Absolutely.

But Tweek wasn’t going to let his first time be in a field, nor was he ready to admit to Craig that he is extremely inexperienced.

For the time being, the Hylian was just going to enjoy every touch, every kiss, every smile against his lips while he could.

“We have to get up.” Tweek eventually whispered, but Craig frowned.

“Why can’t we lie here more?”

“Because you’re the one that said if we get up early enough, we could be at Hyrule Castle a little after lunch.”

Craig let out a huff of air because he did-in fact-say that before bed last night.

“Well… _yeah_ ,” A pause. “Can I hold your hand while we walk though?”

Tweek blinked at how soft the request was, his heart swelling two sizes because of it. Craig was over seven feet tall and was proving himself to be a gentle giant.

“Of course you can!”

That was what Craig needed to put a little pep in his step. So-like he wasn’t just sound asleep-Craig rolled over onto his stomach to push himself up.

“Well then! Let’s get some food!”

Tweek let out a laugh at how eager Craig seemed to get moving now. All this just to hold his hand…it made his cheeks feel hot as he wandered to a nearby stream to fetch some water for them. Looking at his reflection, Tweek couldn’t help but stare as he noticed the couple of dark marks on his neck. He covered them with his hands as he recalled the night before.

_“Oh!”_

_“Is-oh-is that okay?” Craig’s voice was concerned as he lifted his head from Tweek’s neck, eyebrows raised as he tried to catch his breath. They had been kissing themselves silly for what’s felt like an hour now and Tweek was surprised it has taken them this long to move further south on their bodies._

_“Y-yes of course! Just…I’ve never been kissed there.”_

_“Tweek, have you…kissed before?”_

_“Of course!” He might’ve said it a little too quickly which totally defeats his confirmation that yes: he’s kissed someone before. “Of course,” Tweek cleared his throat. “It just…was a long time ago.”_

_“Boy or girl?”_

_“Girl…someone dared her to kiss me. It meant nothing…”_

_Craig frowned, settling himself more on top of Tweek. He didn’t register the soft gasp that came from the blonde under him._

_“Every kiss with you means something.”_

_“C-Craig…you-you’re-oh Gods-”_

_“Are you-?”_

_“Hard!”_

_Craig blinked, cheeks blooming with color as he realized with Tweek meant._

_“Oh!”_

_He moved to sit back on his knees but realized that just accentuated how hard he actually was. So-quickly yet carefully-he moved to sit flat on his ass with his knees pulled up to his chest._

_“W-Wait-I-ah-I-I didn’t…mind it,” Tweek choked out, pointed ears drooping slightly before springing back up. “I just…didn’t realize everything about you was… **big**.” _

_Craig rubbed the back of his neck nervously, messing with his hair to occupy his hands._

_“Well… **yeah** , I am…tall.” _

_Tweek let out a shaky laugh as he felt the nerves melt from his shoulders, crawling back over towards Craig and putting his hands on his knees._

_“Don’t be embarrassed…I-I…I-I’m hard…too.”_

_Craig blinked, eyes darting down for a second before settling back on Tweek’s face. Silently, he lifted Tweek gently by his hips to settle him on his lap, watching Tweek’s face as he did so. His beautiful face was so pink as he seemed breathless with each time Craig touched him or moved him._

_“…Can I keep kissing your neck?”_

The hickies were prominent considering how pale Tweek is, but…he didn’t mind them. In fact, they made his stomach flutter as he couldn’t seem to stop replaying last night through his head over and over again. Thankfully he had a scarf in his bag. He couldn’t meet the Prince of Hyrule looking like this.

* * *

Tweek kept his promise to Craig and held his hand for the entire duration of their walk today. It was comical in a way, considering that Tweek’s entire hand fits in the palm of Craig’s. But-sure to Craig’s word-they stood at the gates of Hyrule Castle shortly after they stopped for lunch. Tweek couldn’t help but stare up in awe, eyes wide as he followed the castle upwards.

“Have you ever seen the castle?” Craig asked.

“Never,” A pause. “Only from a distance…what about you?”

“I visit the Prince here every now and then. He usually visits me. Says it’s his way of checking in on all the Divine.”

Tweek gave a nod as the guards opened up the gate for them, bowing their heads towards Craig as they made their way up the long path.

“Um…not that I _don’t_ enjoy holding your hand, Craig, but are you going to…hold it while we talk to the Prince?”

“Of course!”

Tweek went to object, but the words never came to him considering that _he_ still wanted to hold Craig’s hand anyways. It took about another ten minutes of walking until they finally reached the golden gates of the castle. Tweek made sure to take note of the carvings on the door, eyes lingering over a carving of his past life.

Tweek never realized it, but…he can see the resemblance of himself in Link’s face. But what was funny to him was how Craig looked _nothing_ like his past life. The door started to open suddenly, a voice meeting his ears nearby.

“His Royal Highness has requested we take you to the library. Come come, follow me!” The guard walked in front of them, Craig looking at Tweek for a moment and Tweek looking at Craig. Shrugging their shoulders eventually, they walked a few paces back behind the guard as he led them through the palace. Tweek has seen a palace before thanks to Craig, but…this was the palace of the _royal family_. It was made of the most expensive and lavish materials and natural resources that Tweek felt bad just breathing in the air around him. There were so many twists and turns that Tweek was wondering if there even _was_ a library to be found. But-eventually-the guard opened up a door for them to reveal what looked like _thousands_ of books. It was the first time Tweek let his hand fall from Craig’s as his body turned to look at the walls around him, taking in the sight of so much literature and knowledge around him. “Prince Kyle, the Gerudo King from Gerudo Town is here! Oh,” He looked Tweek over once before turning his attention forward. “And some Hylian as well.”

Tweek blinked as Craig got on one knee to bow, quickly scrambling to his side to do the same as the Prince turned around in his chair to face them. Glancing up slightly from his bow to catch a glimpse, the first thing Tweek noticed was that he had his mother’s eyes. His hair was wild and red, surprising considering his parents both had blonde hair. But Tweek remembers the tale of the Prince, how he was placed into a pool of water blessed by the Gods while he was very sick as a toddler that resulted in his hair to change to the bright red it is now. There was one streak of blonde hair near the right side of his face, but it was well hidden considering how curly his hair was. Freckles painted his face and neck so Tweek could only assume his body was covered in them as well. His ears were pointed like his and he was taller than him, too.

_Why am I the shortest out of all of us?!_

“Thank you. You’re dismissed,” Kyle said to the guard. He waited until he heard the click of the door shutting behind him before speaking once more. “It’s been some time since we last met, his Royal Highness.” He said through soft laughter, bowing his head as Craig stood back up.

“I apologize for the considerable gap between our last visit, but…I have someone you’re going to want to meet.”

Tweek blushed as Craig looked down at him, the blonde bowing his head once more as the Prince looked at him.

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, your Highness!”

“Please,” The Prince chuckled, walking down to stand near them. “You can call me Kyle. A friend of Craig’s is a friend of mine.”

Tweek made sure to tug a little tighter on the scarf around his neck to really make sure those hickies were hidden.

“Kyle,” Craig smiled as he spoke. “I found him.”

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows.

“Found…who?”

Craig chuckled as he grabbed Tweek’s left hand with his own, Kyle’s eyes widening as the room lit up with a soft golden glow. The insignia appeared on Tweek and Craig’s hand, Kyle slowly placing his hand on top of theirs. With the connection of the third piece of the Triforce, Tweek gasped hard as he was suddenly thrusted into a memory.

“ _Link! Link now! You have to do it now!”_

_The young Hylian let out a yell as he pushed himself up off the ground, fighting through the pain in his side as he steadied himself. The beast in front of him needed to die. The war needed to end. It was time. And as he readied his sword, a beam of bright light emerged from his body and illuminated the dark field around them. It was obvious the beast didn’t like that, cowering back as Link rushed forward with the strength the light was offering him. He dodged the onslaught of attacks the best he could, giving one final push and shout as he thrusted his arm out._

_The beast cried out in pain, his power quickly weakening as evident by the fact he transformed back into the man he once was. Ganondorf looked up at Link with big eyes, frustration etched across his face._

_“Y-You…how could you?”_

_Link frowned as he pushed the sword down harder, squeezing his eyes shut as Ganon screamed louder. He didn’t want to kill him, but it was obviously the only solution. And as he watched the last bit of life finally leave his eyes, Link watched the golden light from his Triforce of Power lift out of his body. It rocketed towards the sky, heading in the direction of the desert. It’s where the Gerudo live…so maybe the next holder is meant to be another._

“Tweek!”

Gasping, Tweek opened his eyes as he realized he was lying back in Craig’s arms.

“Are you okay?!” Kyle asked, noticing how flushed the Hylian looked.

“I…yes I’m fine…I-I just…was hit with a memory.”

“Memory?”

“One that…wasn’t mine.”

Kyle blinked as he heard the words, rubbing his chin slightly as he thought.

“I see…was it one from your past life?”

“Yeah…when he killed Ganondorf and ended the war. I-I saw the light of the Triforce of Power go towards the desert.”

Kyle looked up at Craig, noticing how the Gerudo’s eyes were soft as he listened to Tweek.

“I…I was born then.”

“Yeah,” Tweek smiled as he realized that’s exactly what it meant. “Yeah you…you were born.”

Kyle nibbled on his lip as he thought more, moving back to the desk he was previously sitting at.

“Tweek, the reason why Craig and I needed to find you is because we have a destiny we need to achieve. Something that-that my mother wrote about in her journals before she passed away,” Kyle held the journal in question out towards them. “You see, when Link-my father- killed Ganondorf, the Triforce of Power immediately left his body and went to Craig’s. However…the malice that was in Ganon’s heart is suspected to still be alive since it left his body, too.”

This was obviously news to Craig, his eyes widening as he looked up at Kyle.

“It… _what?”_

“I-I didn’t know how to tell you, Craig. I figured if we found the holder of the Triforce of Courage, we could all go together with the Divine to kill the remaining malice!”

“So you mean to tell me that the _thing_ that drove Ganon to _madness and insanity with power_ is _out there_?! And-and he’s the only person to be affected by this! So that means-” Craig cut himself off, shoulders dropping as the realization hit him. “…I’m the only other living creature it can infect.”

The words made Tweek’s ears ring, eyes wide as he saw the frustration and anger etched across Craig’s face.

“…Yeah,” Kyle said sadly. “And we have to kill it. It’s been growing stronger and stronger ever since Ganondorf was killed. It needs a host, needs someone’s strength to live off of…and it’s looking for you, Craig. That’s why we need to kill it. I’ve been tracking it for the past few months. It moves underground and at a very slow pace-which is great for us-but we can’t let it find you without us and the Divine with you.”

“W-What if it _does_ find him?” Tweek asked. He was afraid to ask the question, but he needed to know the answer.

“Well…I-I’m hoping we don’t have to find out…because-”

“You’ll have to do what Link did to Ganon, Tweek.” Craig’s voice was harsh as he spoke, Tweek not even thinking Craig was capable of speaking so intensely.

“Craig, I-I can’t kill you.” Tweek choked out.

“You can and you _will_ if this-this _thing_ ever gets to me.”

Tweek shook his eyes, chest feeling heavy as he tried to control his breathing.

“No! No no no! I won’t! I _can’t!”_

Kyle grabbed Tweek’s hand as he anxiously rubbed at his arms, giving a soft calming smile. They ignored the insignia’s shining on their hands as Kyle looked Tweek in the eyes.

“We _won’t_ let that happen. That’s why we need to go gather the Divine and…find the sword of legend.”

“S-Sword of legend?”

“It belongs to whoever holds the Triforce of Courage. It sits in the Lost Woods between the Rito Village and Death Mountain. You…have to find it on your own, however. Do you…think you can do that?”

Tweek tried to calm his racing heart. He was getting _so much information_ and at an alarmingly fast pace!

“I… _yes_ , but… _Gods_ this is so much information!”

“I know it is. Why don’t we all sit down and enjoy some relaxing tea? We can sit in the gardens. How does that sound?” Kyle offered as he noticed how tense Craig seemed as well.

“I…okay. That seems nice,” Tweek said quietly before looking up at Craig. “Craig?”

The Gerudo looked up from his feet finally, nodding his head before speaking.

“Yeah…that sounds nice.”

Kyle smiled as he moved towards the door.

“Splendid! You two can stay here as well for the time being. I’m assuming you will be sharing a room?”

Both men sputtered as they looked at one another, then back at Kyle.

“W-What?! What makes you-why would you say that?!” Tweek squeaked out. Kyle laughed as he opened the door, waving a hand over his shoulder as he spoke.

“You forgot to hide the hickey by your jaw, young Hylian.”

* * *

Despite the relaxing tea, Tweek felt anything but relaxed. He needed some space from everyone-some time to himself-to try and collect his thoughts. It took him _so long_ to find someone like Craig, to find someone that was so unashamed of him and loved to show him off…so why was it that Tweek also potentially had to kill said person?

Did the Gods hate him?!

Did they do this as some sick _joke_?!

First he discovers his sexuality and faces the ridicule of his classmates, then his father perishes in the war, and now his life is finally taking a turn for the better before crashing back down?!

Letting out a frustrated scream, Tweek dropped to his knees as he walked through the castle. No one was around him, so his frustration echoed around him and down the hall. The sobs came quickly, body shaking as he gripped at his knees.

“T-This can’t be happening…this- _no_ -it c-can’t be happening!” He cried, hugging himself now as he curled his body inward. But suddenly, a soft golden light radiated the hallway around him, Tweek gasping as he looked up. It was the prayer statue nearby. Scrambling to his feet, Tweek wiped at his eyes and nose before walking over. He gently reached a hand out, fingertip pressing lightly to the forehead of the statue. The light got brighter which made him close his eyes, but when he opened them, he was standing on top of a pool of water. There was a singular tree in the middle of it all, a man standing under it and looking at Tweek. “W-What?” Tweek whispered to himself, spinning around to try and figure out where he was.

_“This is new to you isn’t it?”_

Tweek blinked as he heard a voice, turning to face the tree once more. It was very clearly the man standing there.

“W-Where am I?! Who are you?!”

_“I had the same reaction the first time I was here.”_

Carefully walking forward, Tweek tried to walk as steady as possible. It was difficult considering the sensation of walking on water was something he never thought he’d endure, but he managed to reach the tree nonetheless. As he looked up from his feet, Tweek knew in an instant who this man was.

“…Link?”

_“So you do know me?”_

“W-Well- _yes of course_ -but how-how am I-?!”

“ _I called you here. I may have passed on, but I watch over you, young Hylian.”_

Tweek felt his face heat up as he looked at his feet.

“So…you’ve seen what a fool I’ve been? Seen how careless I am with my body and how I’m not _worthy_ of holding this-this _triforce?”_

Link frowned as he looked Tweek up and down.

“ _Quite the opposite, really,”_ A pause. “ _You’re exactly like me in…so many ways.”_

“ _Me?_ Like _you_? That- _no!”_

This made Link smile.

“ _Zelda used to get so mad at me for being so careless. Something about how if I wasn’t careful, I would slip off the cliff edge. How I need to be more careful waving my sword around. How I needed to practice better archery safety. Your sense of adventure…that’s exactly why the Gods found you worthy. Your willingness to help others despite your own hardships…you’re exactly what the Triforce of Courage looks for in a person.”_

Tweek opened his mouth to speak, but clamped his jaw shut as he shook his head. He let a shaky breath out of his nose before swallowing hard.

“B-but…how-how can I be courageous if I-I have to potentially kill someone I really admire and-and-?”

_“Love?”_

Tweek flinched, face heating up as he looked down at his feet.

“I…I-I’ve only known him three days but…i-it feels like forever…”

_“Because you’re connected…like I was with Zelda…with Ganondorf. It…isn’t easy killing someone you’re close with…believe me, I know.”_

It took a moment for Tweek to process his words, but his eyes widened as he made the connection.

“You and Ganon?!”

“ _He was my best friend,”_ Link smiled sadly. “ _And…watching him descend into madness was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to witness. I felt so guilty after his death. Felt that I could’ve done something to stop this malice in his heart…but once it takes control, it’s very difficult,”_ He took a few steps forward, placing his hand over top of Tweek’s heart. “ _You have a different kind of love for the holder of the Triforce of Power than I did, however. I loved him as a friend…but you? It’s more than that with him…am I correct?”_

Looking down at his feet, Tweek couldn’t help the way his bottom lip quivered. Craig’s beautiful face stared up at him from the water, eyes bright and smile wide as he seemed to be laughing at something Tweek said. He let out a sob as he fell to his knees, hand reaching into the water towards Craig but to no avail.

“Y-Yes! Yes, I-I love him! I do! He- _Gods_ -everything feels as it should when I’m near him! He makes me the happiest I’ve ever been! I haven’t felt anything since my father died but with him I feel _everything!_ ”

Link knelt down in front of Tweek now, taking his hands in his and offering a small smile.

“ _Your father spoke highly of you.”_

Tweek gasped as his head snapped up, eyes wide as he sniffled.

“Y-You…knew him?”

_“He fought alongside of me. In fact…he…saved me. That’s how he perished…he sacrificed himself for me…and I am forever thankful for him…for his selflessness. He’s not in pain, just so you know. He rests peacefully.”_

Tweek’s face twisted up at his words, sobs wracking his body more as he nodded his head.

“T-Thank you. Th-thank you.”

Knowing his father was at peace…it meant the world to Tweek. His father was safe and happy. That’s all Tweek could want besides having him by his side. If he can’t be alive, then he might as well be happy in the spirit world.

“ _He knows you hold the Triforce of Courage. He is…so so proud of you.”_ Link spoke softly to Tweek now, one hand on his shoulder now to try and comfort him more. Tweek looked up suddenly, eyes sad as he sniffled.

“H-How…how will I do it?”

“ _Do what, young Hylian?”_

“How…will I potentially kill the man I love? H-How can I? Without feeling like my w-world is ending?”

The words coming from his successor haunted Link, his eyes sad now too as he looked at the broken-up man in front of him.

_“I…don’t know. It takes a lot of consideration and a lot of courage. I-I wish I could help you more, wish I could tell you exactly what the Gods have in store for you…but I don’t know. All you can do…is believe. Believe that-”_ Link froze for a moment, sad smile crossing his face as he let out a soft laugh. “ _…That my son…the Prince…will help you through this. That the Divine will help you defeat the malice. That this malice doesn’t infect Craig like it did Ganondorf. That if it happens to infect him, that the bond you two have will be strong enough to overpower it,”_ Standing slowly, Link pulled Tweek up with him. “ _You’re more courageous than you let on, Tweek. The sword will find you worthy, no questions ask.”_

“T-The sword? The one Kyle mentioned?”

Link just smiled as he seemed to move further and further away from Tweek.

“ _Yes…the Master Sword.”_

“Hey!” Tweek started moving towards him again, but it seemed useless since he never got any closer. “Wait! I-I have more questions! Link! WAIT!”

Tweek gasped as he fell through the water, sitting upright suddenly and quickly looking around.

He was back in the hallway lying in front of the prayer statue.

Looking at the stone, Tweek stood and pressed his finger to the forehead once more, but there was no change in scenery this time.

“Tweek?!”

Looking over his shoulder, the Hylian felt his face heat up as he saw Craig.

His hair was down and it was clear he had just gotten a bath, water dripping still from the ends of his hair.

“ _Craig.”_ Tweek’s voice was soft as he spoke, but his legs were wobbly as he moved. He barely registered himself moving as he took off running towards the Gerudo, the King smiling bright as Tweek jumped up into his arms. He caught him with a soft laugh, arms wrapping around him and spinning them once due to Tweek’s forward momentum.

“Hey, hey! You okay?” He could hear Tweek sniffling quietly into his chest, holding him up with one arm and using his other hand to tilt his chin up.

“I-I’m great now,” Tweek ran his fingers gently over Craig’s cheek. “Perfect, really.”

Craig just stared at Tweek for a moment before his smile grew, chuckling as he turned to start walking them towards their room.

“Where did you disappear to?”

“Just…took a walk through the castle. Came across this statue,” Tweek smiled as the prayer statue left his line of sight. “Had some nice alone time.”

“Well that sounds nice,” Craig gently stroked Tweek’s hair as he kept walking, feeling him grow heavier the longer he did that. “Are you tired?”

Tweek nodded against Craig’s shoulder, looking up at him with soft eyes.

“But…I don’t want to sleep yet.”

“If you’re tired Tweek, you should-” Craig froze outside their door as Tweek’s tongue lightly ran along his throat, breath shaky as he tried not to drop Tweek from the sudden sensation. “-should…s-should-”

“Should…what?” Tweek batted his eyelashes as he spoke, finger now tracing along Craig’s collar bone.

“You- _ah_ -that felt… _nice_.”

Tweek smiled against the side of Craig’s neck as he played with his hair, twirling it gently around his finger as they finally settled into bed. It was much more comfortable than their little mats last night, and of course everything was better to Tweek when Craig was there against him.

“I can…keep doing that?”

“Only if you _want_ to, Tweek. I don’t want to make you think you have-”

“Please,” Tweek gently moved on top of Craig’s chest, the Gerudo gasping quietly as he seemed to make the same realization Tweek made this morning: the Hylian can fit on his torso. “I like kissing you…making you feel good…”

Craig tucked a finger under Tweek’s chin, face a light pink as he seemed to only be capable of staring at Tweek’s face.

“I like kissing you, too.” Craig muttered as he moved Tweek so their faces were aligned. The blonde smiled as he ducked his head down, lips pressing against Craig’s gently as they both let out quiet sighs. The bed offered a new level of intimacy that neither of them had experienced before, so it didn’t take long before Tweek was pulling his lips away and panting gently against Craig’s cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“I-I just…I-I can’t-can’t help myself when I’m with you. I-I just get so-so-”

“ _Ah_ ,” Craig said softly as he felt Tweek’s erection against his stomach. “Well…we should…take care of that.”

“ _W-What_?”

“Let me make you feel good.”

“W-Wait! Cr- _aaah!”_

The way that Craig could seemingly manhandle him made Tweek’s legs feel a million miles away, breath labored as he was settled against Craig’s thighs. It was ridiculous really how tiny Tweek was compared to Craig. For the Gods sake, Craig was leaning against the headboard with his legs pulled up so Tweek could practically use him as a chair! But then Tweek’s shirt was gently being guided off of him, shoulders and chest flushed pink now, too.

“Why are you trying to hide?” Craig asked softly, moving Tweek’s arms out of the way so he could see his torso.

“I-I just-I’m so _scrawny_ and-and you’re _not_.”

Craig blinked before leaning forward, lips sucking lightly at one of Tweek’s nipples. He cherished the way Tweek sounded as he did so, holding him by his hips so he didn’t squirm away.

“Just relax, beautiful.”

_Oh…beautiful…that’s so…nice._

Tweek gave a small nod of his head despite Craig not even looking at him. The sounds tumbled freely from his mouth, breathy and growing increasingly louder the longer Craig touched his sides and sucked at his chest.

“C-Craig-Craig _please!”_

The Gerudo lifted his head slowly, eyes wide with curiosity as he let out a shaky breath.

“Did-did I do something wrong?”

“N-No! No! Everything- _Gods_ -everything was so…so good,” Tweek swallowed hard, whining in his throat as he wanted to try something. “Just…do you trust me?”

“Of course, Tweek.” 

“So…l-lie down for me?”

Craig gave a nod as he laid back down, watching as Tweek settled himself back down on top of him. This time, however, their hips were touching. They were touching and Tweek seemed nervous, but then-

“ _A-ah!”_ Craig gasped as Tweek started to gently move his hips, watching as the simple movement seemed to send Tweek spiraling. His movements were sporadic and he didn’t seem to know exactly what to do, but _Gods_ it was the most beautiful thing Craig has ever seen in his _life_.

“I-I heard-heard this- _nng_ -feels good.”

“You- _ahh_ -would be correct to a-assume that.” Craig panted out. He wanted to touch Tweek so bad, wanted to touch his soft, freckled skin. So…he did. Bringing his hands up, Craig gripped _hard_ at Tweek’s hips, bucking his own up to meet against Tweek’s. This made both men shout in surprise, looking at each other with wide eyes as they realized how much _better_ that felt.

“A-Again. Please.” Tweek practically begged, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he tried to recreate the movement with his own hips. Craig openly stared for a moment, his breathing heavy as he gave a nod of his head. He repeated the same motion once, twice, three times. Each time it made Tweek whine louder and louder.

Craig never wanted Tweek to shut up.

But he _really_ wanted to kiss him, so it’s a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Cupping Tweek’s face with one hand, Craig brought their lips together in a heated kiss. He poked his tongue lightly against Tweek’s lips, sighing as the Hylian complied and opened his mouth. The sounds coming from Tweek were still so wonderful, still so loud despite moaning into Craig’s mouth now. Hands ran over Craig’s body now, offering some more stimulation to the Gerudo’s already sensitive skin. Suddenly, Tweek pulled his lips back enough to speak, fingers digging into Craig’s pecs.

“A-Are you okay?” Craig panted out.

“I-I feel…feel s-something. It-It’s low in my belly.”

Craig’s eyes widened. He knew what it was. Of course he did.

“Y-You’re close,” He whispered before nibbling on his lip. “You trust me?” Tweek just nodded his head. The notion made Craig’s stomach flip with excitement, hand running between his stomach and Tweek’s before gently dipping under the fabric separating him from what he wanted. The way Tweek’s face lit up as he gasped _hard_ , body shaking against Craig’s as his hand stroked his erection gently. It was obvious Tweek had never been touched like this before, the Hylian openly sobbing now from the sensations running through his body.

“C-Craig!” He kept repeating, voice breathy as he chased after Craig’s lips. But Craig didn’t want to kiss right now. All he wanted was to see Tweek cum.

“Come on,” He encouraged. “You’re okay, beautiful. I got you.”

The words were so sweet, so kind, so gentle that Tweek couldn’t hold back anymore.

It was absolutely phenomenal to Craig.

Tweek’s toes curled first, then his back arched before his eyes squeezed shut. A shout ripped from his throat as he came all over Craig’s hand, body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. Tweek heard a grunt from Craig, assuming the sight of him was enough to push Craig over his own edge.

They both collapsed onto the bed, bodies spent as they tried to catch their breaths. Craig recovered first, turning on his side to look at Tweek. The blonde was panting into his pillow, eyes closed as a blissful expression was etched across his face.

“W-wow.” Was the first thing Tweek said. It made Craig chuckle quietly, pressing a kiss to Tweek’s forehead as he gently scooped him up.

“We should wash up before bed.”

The way Craig carefully washed Tweek while they sat in the tub for about twenty minutes meant the world to Tweek. Things were changing in his life at an alarming rate. Was it scary? Of course. But…nothing didn’t seem so scary to Tweek anymore.

Especially when he had the handsome Gerudo King at his side.

And as they laid there in bed that night talking quietly until they drifted off to sleep, Tweek couldn’t help but feel a sense of serenity wash over his body for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I said the rating might change later and guess what?   
> It did ;)  
> Listen, I can't help myself. The size kink really jumped out with this Au ~sent in invisible ink~  
> anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far! I'm thinking of making it ten chapters, so we still have quite a bit of story to go! Anything can happen, and I do mean anything ;)  
> Any and all comments are appreciated and until next time!


End file.
